


长久之计 3

by MoineauQ



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	长久之计 3

松本润的发情期不是那种天雷地火非要在家里做上一个礼拜才能满足的类型。跟其他omega比，松本润明显要省心得多。出来开始的两天喜欢粘着樱井翔之外，其他的时候神志清醒得一比，甚至还能拦住樱井翔进厨房。如果不是家里弥漫着浓郁的巧克力味道，看起来就像是带薪休假一样。

“呐，不再做一次嘛？”  
樱井翔把呼吸还没平缓下来的松本润搂在怀里。屋子里开了足够的暖气，松本靠在樱井翔怀里，从皮肤上传来的樱井翔的触感和用嘴唇体会过的并不一样。

“歇…歇一下…”松本吻着正对着自己的樱井的胳膊。下身还有所期待，被自己夹在怀里的樱井的手臂自然是能感知到。

“我没关系…上个月你发情期三天都没到…别克制自己，润。我很担心你的身体。”

“不是在正常范围内嘛，生殖学都念到哪儿去了？嗯？我的好医生。”

“…你学的好…你学的好你不知道alpha会被自己omega拐带着被动发情啊…” 樱井翔顶着松本润的脑门小小声说，松本润咯咯嬉笑着，樱井翔裹在被子里的手也抚上了松本润半勃的性器。松本很快喘息了起来，樱井撑起身子悬在松本身上和他接吻。唇舌相接的声音在松本溢出的呻吟里分外淫靡，出了松本润之外没人知道正人君子樱井翔的性癖是舌吻。舌尖上的神经比手指不知敏感了多少。樱井选择充分利用上天给的优势去感受松本润。于是他用舌尖去感受松本胸前那两点，乳晕周围有细小的凸起，舌尖只要多逡巡两圈松本就会难耐的哼出来，小奶音断断续续地喊着“翔くん…翔くん…另一边也想要…”樱井翔就会舔上胸前那一点，然后把两只手指送到松本润嘴边等他乖乖含进去，模仿着口交的节奏进出一阵。用松本自己的涎液在另一端乳尖上画着圈。松本也不是个吃素的，绝对不会乖乖躺在床上等樱井取悦他。手上不是把自己和他的翔君的那一根握在一起撸动，就是当时樱井翔的面把手指伸进后穴搅出咕叽咕叽的水声。如果樱井翔这个时候还是亲吻着他的耳垂唇角和肚脐，松本润就会故意叫的很大声。

“啊…翔君…后面好痒…啊…”

“せんせい…我发情期一直流水怎么办…能不能替我的alpha帮帮我…”

尽管松本润闹的厉害，樱井翔还是能用最后一丝理智摸出放在床头的避孕套，拆开套上，然后抬起松本润的翘臀一插到底。樱井很少后入，毕竟是个绅士，然后松本跪上半个小时他可舍不得。床上的枕头顺手捞来一个垫在松本润身下，把松本的腿架在到肩上。这样松本会省点力气。虽然樱井翔每次都很累。看床上的松本润叫的欢，樱井翔只好增加了去健身房的次数。

“啊…这回真的累了…”松本刚在樱井翔的努力耕耘下弄湿了一床被单，此刻正在浴缸里泡着樱井翔放好的热水，等着樱井翔换好床单，再给他抱回床上去。他真的好喜欢樱井翔啊，喜欢到他自己都惧怕

“翔くん…要是没有你我是不是生活都不能自理了…”松本被厚厚的浴巾裹着，干净的睡衣也被樱井翔摆在床上。眼睛里湿漉漉的，水打湿了发梢，他看起来像一头刚出生的小鹿。

“怎么会呢…你明知道你是在给我机会…”樱井翔问了问松本润的额头，“赶快穿衣服，然后钻进被子里。我冲一下就出来。”

樱井翔知道松本润突然的失落感从何而来。他也知道该在什么时候填补上这块空缺。他的漂亮立派又敏感的omega从来不缺追求者，能把他追回家靠的可不是大眼睛和溜肩，好吧，溜肩确实别人也没有。可樱井翔就是可以察觉到每一次松本润需要被肯定的时刻，这尤为难得。松本大多数时间自信而强大，他责编的那期杂志销量最好，他当学生的时候专业也无可挑剔，他绝大多数时间是完美的。可人总有突然空下来的时候，对于松本来说就是看着星空莫名掉下来眼泪的时候。他会怀疑自己，我足够好吗？我做的对吗？我是有价值的吗？樱井翔就是那个能察觉到他的犹豫然后出现在他身边告诉他，你很好，你非常有价值，能获得你的爱是我的荣幸，你值得被爱。只是两人在一起之后，这种感叹的时候变得频繁微小又琐碎。事后的空虚让松本润格外的多愁善感。樱井翔不仅要物理意义上填满他，还要保护松本柔软的小心脏。  
嘛，这就是所谓的甜蜜的负担吧。

樱井冲澡的时候这么想着。


End file.
